The Rise of King Creeper
by Sparkifyed
Summary: The Minecraft realm is facing dark times. During these dark times, a new MobLord rises. Will he become the greatest MobLord ever known, or will he fall victim to the evil lurking within the realm? Rating may change.


**A/N – So I haven't written anything in a while. I've wanted to write this for a while, but every time I went to write it I would read back over it and the whole thing would just piss me off. I'll try to update as often as possible.**

**I apologize in advance for any grammatical and/or spelling errors. I'm dyslexic, plus this first chapter was done pretty late at night.**

**DISCLAIMER – I DO NOT OWN MINECRAFT.**

* * *

I let out a yelp as the back of my head collided with the hard ground. It occurred to me that I didn't know how that even happened. I mean, I definitely wasn't pushed- there was nobody around to push me- and I know I didn't fall. I sat up and rubbed the back of my head, then quickly drew my hand back when I felt a warm and somewhat sticky liquid there. I brought my hand in front of me and examined the dark green blood on my skin.

…Had my skin always been pale green? Did I always have long black claws instead of fingertips? And most importantly, how long has my blood been dark green!? Suddenly wanting to see my own appearance, I crawled over to a nearby pond and peered into the reflective surface of the water.

Some creature was already hiding under the water's surface, and it wasn't exactly attractive. Actually, with it's pale, yellowish green skin, dark eyes, pointed ears and nose, yellow teeth protruding from under its top lip, and long, dark, and dirty looking hair sticking out all over the place, it looked absolutely hideous. It would probably look better if it wasn't making such a face. I lifted a hand to brush my hair back. The creature did the same. I frowned, and the creature repeated that as well. Then it hit me- that ugly thing I was staring at was _me_.

I scooted away from the water. Maybe I was just seeing things. There was no way I looked like that. I drew my knees to my chest, trying to remember what had happened before I hit the ground. After about fifteen minutes, I gave up. I couldn't remember a single thing. Disappointed and frustrated, I lied down in the grass.

After a while, my eyes began to close. Something told me I should get up, but I didn't want to. I felt very comfortable, just lying there in the grass. I noticed a strange empty feeling within me, but I ignored it. It was probably normal to feel that way.

I was jolted wide awake by a sudden rustling sound nearby. I sat up slowly with my eyes wide, now feeling something pounding inside of me. There was something near the tree I had been lying by. I quickly scooted away from it, breathing fast. Something began to emerge from behind the tree. What I saw next nearly scared the life right out of me.

The thing was small, but terrifying. It was an armless creature that was covered in white feathers and had wing that looked like red skin hanging from its beak. It advanced toward me with its clawed golden feet, the feathers at its side twitching. The creature emitted a loud clucking sound, which was enough for me to quickly get to my feet and run away as fast as possible.

I kept running as fast as I could. The wind whipped my hair back and tugged on my ripped and filthy clothing. I was ignoring the stinging wounds that were appearing on my feet. I let out a scream as I collided with something and fell back.

I shook my head and stared at whatever I had run into. It was somewhat large and covered in green fur. It grunted and managed to stand on its four clawed legs. Then it spoke in a hissing sort of voice. "Why you good for nothing-", It stopped mid sentence and stared at me. I grinned shyly. Why was it staring at me like that? It spoke again. "You are the one," it whispered. "What?" The sound that came out of my mouth startled me. It was a somewhat high pitched sound, and also had a hissing sort of tone, just like the creature's voice.

"Come with me," the creature said quickly before walking behind me and roughly nudging my back. I stood up and glared; I didn't appreciate it touching me without asking first. It suddenly scurried ahead of me. I followed it. I figured I may as well do what it said; I had nothing else to do anyway. The creature didn't speak for a very long time. We just kept walking. It was beginning to get dark. Strange noises emitted from the forest surrounding us. More green creatures were visible moving between the trees, though some of them stood on two legs and wore ripped clothing. The thing leading me to God knows where kept walking on, paying no attention whatsoever to the other beings in the area. I sped up a little; I was beginning to get a little creeped out.

The creature suddenly disappeared into a large cave. Startled, I took a step back. There was no way I was going in there! The thing came back, and it didn't look too pleased. "Well, are you coming or not!?" it hissed. I nodded slowly, taking a hesitant step forward. Staying close to my guide, I let it lead me inside of the cave. We seemed to be walking forever, and going deeper and deeper underground. The empty feeling inside of me was beginning to bother me.

Finally, I saw light in the distance. Thinking it was the exit, I ran ahead, only to come face-to-face with a large door. I groaned. The creature caught up with me. Once again, it did not look pleased. "Unless you have a map," it growled, "I would very much appreciate it if you didn't run ahead of me without warning!" It walked over to a small window, which I had not noticed until now, and hissed something into it. Almost at once, the doors opened. What I saw behind them nearly caused my jaw to hit the floor.

It was literally an underground kingdom! There were structures everywhere, with more of these green furry creatures, all of different sizes and shades, weaving between them. There were a bunch of smaller furry creatures nearby all laughing and playing happily. Everything was lit by a gigantic cluster of strange glowing stone at the top of the chamber. What really caught my attention, however, was the towering castle at the very back of the huge underground chamber. I stared at it, wondering who could possibly live there.

It took me a few minutes to realize that all life seemed to have paused in the chamber. Every single one of the green creatures, even the smaller ones, had their dark eyes on me, their expressions blank. I lifted a hand and waved nervously. The one that led me here began to walk ahead. I followed it, and after a few minutes, I realized it was leading me to the castle. There were more of these creatures, this time with helmets, guarding the castle doors. They stepped back to allow us inside.

My guide opened the doors, and once again, I was amazed by what I saw. The castle's interior was almost as big as the chamber we had entered a few minutes ago! Large paintings hung from the walls, and on either side of the room there were huge staircases. Doorways led to other rooms in the castle, and everything was lit by an elegant chandelier that hung from the ceiling. It took me a moment to realize that the creature that brought me here was already halfway up one of the staircases. I rushed to catch up with it.

Eventually, it got to another door. It opened it to reveal a beautiful room with a balcony window. A large object that looked as if it one could set things on it stood at one end of the room. It had a reflective surface attached to the wall behind it, another flat surfaced object under it, and small things on the front it that looked like compartments for storing personal possessions. Standing at the other end of the room was another large object. It was a flat and uncomfortable looking green thing. It had four long posts at the corners and what looked like a large green rock at the top of it. There was another, much more comfortable looking green surfaced object at the end of it. As I was wondering what these objects could possibly do, I noticed two more doors. I waited for the little green creature to show me what was behind those doors, but it didn't. It just looked at me.

"You are the king of the Creepers." It said. _Hang on_, I thought after assuming that a 'Creeper' must be what this thing is, _King? _I simply nodded, though deep down I knew this must be a mistake. "These will be your living quarters." At this I gave the Creeper a funny look. "Wait," I hissed, "You mean _here_ in _this_ castle?" _Damn_, I thought sarcastically at the sound of my own lisp, _That's real attractive_. "Yes," the creature said in an annoyed tone, "You are the _king_; of course you'll be living in a castle!" I shrugged. "Alrighty then." The Creeper let out a sigh and spoke in a less annoyed tone. "I never asked you your name."

At this my entire thought process came crashing down upon me. Name!? I didn't know I was supposed to have a _name_! "M-my name is…" I stuttered. _Think, stupid! _"Alexander." I liked the sound of that. "Alexander… Creeperson." _Real creative, genius. _The Creeper gave me a strange look. "Well, _Alexander_ _Creeperson_-"

"Please," I interrupted, grinning a bit mischievously. "Call me Alex."

The thing rolled its eyes. "Well, _Alex_," it said, "My name is Stallone." I snickered. Stallone was a ridiculous thing to call someone. _Laugh on, Creeperson, _said a voice in the back of my head. Stallone continued. "I am to assist you whenever you need me, and I am also to fill in for you when you are unable to lead due to sickness or, Notch forbid, you happen to go missing." I grinned. "Assist me, huh? You mean like a butler?" Stallone didn't seem too happy with this comment. "I prefer the term _aid_." He turned to leave. "You must be very tired. I will see you when you awaken." With that, he left.

As soon as he left, I looked down at my messy clothes. The white t-shirt and gray shorts I was wearing had brown, green, and red stains on them, and they were beginning to smell. Then I remembered the doors. Maybe one of them has clothes behind it. I walked over to one of the doors and hesitantly pulled it open, hoping that there were more clothes inside. I was right. After shuffling through the clothing, I picked out a shirt that felt soft to the touch and matching shorts. I quickly changed into those and left my old clothes in a heap on the floor.

My eyes fell upon the uncomfortable looking object. I walked toward it and rested a hand on it, only to find that it was actually very soft. I grabbed the top of the green cover and pulled it back before lying down and resting my head on the shockingly comfortable green rock. I pulled the green cover back over myself for warmth and closed my eyes.

I was once again jolted wide awake by a loud growling noise. I sat up, looking around wildly. Then I heard it again. I realized that the sound was coming from inside of me. I whimpered, tears forming at the corner of my eyes. Was there a monster eating me from the inside? I rocked back and forth, hugging my knees and thinking hard. Then it hit me- I was hungry.

* * *

**A/N – So that's chapter one. I'm really sorry if it seems a bit rushed. It'll get better as the story advances.**

**Till next time, Sparkifyed~!**


End file.
